Len and Neru Love Is In The Air
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: Len and Neru have been best freinds for years now, but have they finally fallen in love with each other? Maybe, maybe not, and what role does a certain silver-haired red-eyed, yandere have to play?


**LEGAL MUMBO JUMBO/AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL VOCALOIDS AND UTAU ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I WRITE THIS FOR FUN AND FUN ONLY. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A VOCALOID FIC. PLEASE R&R**

**LEN AND NERU LOVE IS IN THE AIR: PART 1**

**BY: INVID HELLCAT (4/5/14)**

Crying, oh how she felt like crying her eyes out. Even though she knew she had no reason to, after all they were only words that were spoken, words she herself had said many times. But, for some odd reason now those words which used to bring her so much happiness now only brought her heartache. Neru Akita had no idea why hearing Len Kagamine say that she was his best friend caused her so much pain now. They were best friends they had been best friends for years. The only person more dear to her was her roommate, childhood friend, and big sister figure, Haku Yowane. Neru just sat at her desk her head in her folded arms. She could feel the tears threaten to spill out. She looked at a picture on her desk of herself, Haku, Len and his twin sister Rin. It had been taken during their last break from school, when they all went to a local amusement park. In the picture Neru was standing in between her two best friends in the world. She had one arm around Haku's shoulders and her other arm around Len's shoulders. Rin was standing just the other side of her twin with one of her arms around his waist and the other giving him bunny ears. Len had one of his arms around Neru's and waist and the other was returning the favor to Rin. They all looked so happy, so what's changed between then and now? Whatever it was it was driving Neru insane.

Neru hardly noticed how dark it gotten in her room she didn't have her lights on and she didn't notice her door open and Haku call out to her. She did notice however that her cheeks were wet, but for the life of her she couldn't remember when she had started crying. She nearly jumped out of her chair when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wiping away the tears she looked into the worried face of her roommate.

"Neru, what's wrong? Why are sitting in the dark crying?" Haku Yowane asked concern clearly in her voice.

Neru choked back a few sobs. Before she looked her best female friend in the eyes. She in all honesty wasn't sure how to answer, she wasn't sure if she could answer.

The silver haired woman was concerned even more for her smaller blonde friend. When she didn't get an immediate reply. "Neru, imouto, please talk to me." She pleaded one more time.

Neru just grabbed Haku in a weak hug. "Len." The single word escaped the blonde's lips.

"What about Len, Neru? Did you guys have a fight?" Haku asked tightening the hug a fraction.

Neru just shook her head. "No, we didn't have a fight, but I just don't know onee-chan, it all started when he introduced me, to a new classmate, as his best friend. I hurt me Haku, it felt like I was kicked in the gut when he said that. I don't understand at all Haku why would hearing him say that hurt so much? We've been best friends so long now, what's going on why does it bother me so that he called me his best friend?" Neru asked then laid her head on Haku's shoulder and cried.

Haku just let Neru cry for as long as she needed to. She held her smaller friend and stroked her hair not saying a word. There were very few times when Neru let herself cry in front of anybody, and she was allowing herself to cry now because she thought it was best for her get it all out of her system whatever "it" was. Haku mulled over Neru's words and she thought she had a pretty good idea of what was happening. She knew that Neru and Len had been friends for a long time now, but she always suspected that Neru wanted more. Neru was in love with Len, but it was only now that Neru was starting to realize this, or least that was Haku's best guess.

Finally Neru settled down and stopped her crying. Haku helped the blonde dry the last of her tears. Neru looked Haku in the eyes and asked once again. "Haku, why did that happen, why did I get so upset at Len for calling me his best friend?" Neru asked once again desperate for an answer.

Haku looked Neru straight in the eyes and gave her a small smile. "Neru, I think the answer is very simple. The reason it hurt so badly is because you love Len." Haku answered and hugged the blonde again.

"O…of course I love him he's been my best male friend for years Haku, you know that." Neru said sounding both flustered, and annoyed.

Haku laughed then apologized for it. "No, Neru I mean you've fallen IN LOVE with him." Haku clarified making sure to emphasize the phrase 'in love'.

Neru blushed severely and started stumbling over her words after hearing that. Of all the things that it could've been that was the one thing that she'd never guess. Then again Neru had never been in love before, at least as far as she knew. "In love, with Len. Me?" Neru spoke nearly stuttering on the words.

Elsewhere the Kagamine Twins were silently studying in their bedroom. Rin stopped for a second to lean back and stretch. She rolled her head a couple times and likewise rolled her shoulders. Something was bothering the female Kagamine, because she could tell something was bothering her twin. Sometimes it just seemed like they could read each others moods even if they're not looking at or talking to each other. They always passed it off as a twin thing. When everybody had gone their own separate ways for the day one thing that Rin did notice was that Neru seemed sort of upset, but she had no idea why. But, if anybody would know it would be Len, since Neru and Len were extremely close friends. Not to say that she and Neru weren't friends but Len was much closer to her.

"Len, you seem like that you have something on your mind, wanna talk to me about it?" Rin asked causally.

Len stopped writing and looked as his twin an unsure expression on his face. Sometimes Len hated being a twin with such a observant sister, then again that worked both ways. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" He asked but he already knew the answer to that.

"C'mon Len, I can just tell, so out with it." Rin spoke quite forcefully.

Len took in a breath, and scratched his head. He really wasn't sure what to say he really wasn't sure what was bothering him, but something was.

"I'm not sure Rin, but I think I'm kind of worried about Neru. I mean she did seem sort of off when went home form school today. Like she was upset about something." Len replied he was trying to think of what it could've been but nothing came to him.

Thinking back on the day Len tried to think if there was anything that somebody, himself included, might've said or done to Neru to upset her. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like it started when he introduced himself and Neru to a new classmate, Galaco. But, nobody had done or said anything strange or mean-spirited. Usually Neru kept her emotions wrapped up, the only emotions she seems to show easy without being embarrassed was anger, and annoyance. Leading a lot of people to call her a tsundere. Which usually only agitated her more, but it aggravated Len too, he didn't like his best friend being reduced to a Anime stereotype. Neru was so much more that that, anybody that knew her as well as he did would know that; however, something was definitely bothering her of that he had no doubt.

"I think whatever it was started around the time we met our new classmate Galaco." He said to his twin.

Rin herself thought back to when they had met Galaco, and she couldn't remember anything that would've upset Neru. It had to be something else, but Rin was at a loss to figure out what it was. Just then she heard a blip from her computer she forgot that she had left her messaging service on. She walked over to her computer to see who was sending her an IM.

"Oh it's from Miki," she began, "oh wow she's so lucky, she said that Piko just asked her out on a date this weekend. How romantic I know she's been crushing on Piko for a while now." The female Kagamine twin said.

At that moment an idea hit her, and Len at the same time maybe it was an issue of love that had Neru all out of sorts. Both of the twins starting to talk at once. Len told his sister to go first.

"Well, I was thinking what if the problem is that Neru has a crush on someone? You know how she can be I'm sure she'd find it hard to admit, being a tsundere and all." Rin started then was interrupted by her twin.

"Hey, don't call Neru that, she's not just some clichéd Anime character you know." Len huffed at his sister.

Rin laughed before she continued. "Sorry, bro I didn't mean to offend you, but seriously what if she does have a crush, and maybe on somebody she knows won't feel the same way, like Haku-senpai possibly." She finished her thought.

Len seemed to think over his twin's words. It did make some modicum of sense. He knew that Neru and Haku had been roommates for a while now, but he had never known Neru to show any interest in romance or relationships before, so he wasn't one hundred percent convinced that was it. He couldn't discount the idea entirely though.

"Maybe, I mean a lot of our friends have starting dating recently. I mean who would've ever guessed that Miku and Teto were a couple, or Lily and IA, and Neru told me that Kaito-senpai and Meiko-senpai are dating now, and now Piko and Miki. I guess maybe she's depressed that she still single." Len said.

Even though it seemed like a lot of their friends were dating now still a lot of their group was single. Both himself and Rin were single, and as far as anybody knew so were Gumi, Gakupo-senpai, Luka-senpai, SeeU, Mayu, Uta, Momo, Luna, and Tei. Although a slight chill went up Len's spine at the thought Tei. He didn't really know what to make of the silver-haired girl for as much as he liked her, she also creeped him out just as much. He remembered Teto, Uta and Momo, warning him that Tei could a bit odd and eccentric, not to mention a bit obsessive, and then there was what they had called "the cucumber incident", but he had never asked for details about what exactly that was, nor did he want to. The other thing that irked him about Tei was she seemed to hate Miku with a passion. Most everybody though passed that off as jealousy, Miku was after all the most popular girl in school.

Just then a series of blips came from Len's computer. He wondered who could be IMing him. He was hoping it was Neru, but when he got in front of his computer he let out a groan. It was Sukone Tei. Why did it seem like anytime he thought about her, she in some fashion made her presence known? Was the girl telepathic or something? Rin hearing her twin's groan walked over to him.

"What was that for Len? Who sent you a message?" She asked, but given the reaction she had an idea of who it was.

"It's Tei, but she sent so many messages I can't read them all." Len answered as he started to back read the messages she had sent.

A small grin appeared on Rin's face. "So, what do you think of Tei? She is sort of pretty after all, and she has got the biggest crush on you." She said with the faintest of giggles in her voice.

"I really don't know sis, I mean sometimes I like her, but she also creeps me out, I was told that she was an odd bird by Teto, Uta and Momo. I admit she is cute, but I don't know something about her scares me I guess. Also I don't like how she acts towards Miku." Len answered his sister dully.

Rin just nodded in all seriousness she felt similar about Tei, yes she seemed nice, most of the time, yes she had been very nice to her brother, but there was just something odd about her. There were times when it seemed like Tei was more than just a bit too obsessed with him. She had heard some rather weird stories yet, had they been told about anyone else she would've just blown them off as a bad joke, or just plan mean and vicious rumors, but for some reason about Tei she had to wonder if maybe they were true. Whatever the case was Rin had a feeling that calling Tei an "odd bird" was an understatement.

The next morning the usual crowd was walking to school, minus Neru. That worried Len a bit he was afraid that maybe she was sick. However what he didn't know was that Neru had left for school early that day. After her chat with Haku the previous night she wanted some time alone to digest everything that she had been told, and she felt that she needed some time alone just to think. It was a lot to take in for the blonde girl. Could she really be in love with her best friend? She just didn't know, ever since the day that she had met Len she liked him. They just seemed to click. Yeah, there had been a lot of talk by others about what a cute couple that they make, but they were just friends. Falling in love with your best friend only happened in novels and Anime right? At least that what she was trying to tell herself. But, the more she thought it over the more it sounded kind of hollow and untrue. Her thoughts then drifted to the female Kagamine twin, how did she feel about her? Well, can't deny that they are also friends, but in all honesty she is much closer to Len than Rin. To her Rin was like a little sister, very similar to what she felt for Haku. It was safe to say that she loved Rin, but she could just tell that her love for Rin was totally different than her love for Len. She never really knew how to describe her feelings for Len, but they she knew that were completely different than her feelings for all of her other friends, even Haku. Her feelings for Len she always felt went beyond just a simple friendship, beyond that of even best friends but not really family. From the day they first met till now she couldn't imagine life without Len, but she could never imagine them as a real couple.

Neru thought back to when they had discovered that Miku and Teto were a couple. It was during lunch break when she and the twins decided to have lunch on the roof. Not that it was necessarily a cold day but it was just cold and windy enough to keep nearly everybody inside. They found Miku and Teto cuddled up together and kissing. Needless to say that the three of them were shocked nobody would've ever guessed that two of the most popular girls in school were actually a couple. They had asked Neru and the twins to keep the relationship a secret for the time being, they just weren't sure how everybody else would react. Being their friends they told them not to worry they wouldn't tell anybody. Neru tried to think of herself and Len cuddling and kissing like she saw Miku and Teto do. At the thought she could feel her heart start to race, and he cheeks grow warm she knew she had to be blushing. She then tried to imagine Len kissing another girl, and for as happy and excited as the thought of her kissing Len was this thought made her equally sad, and even a bit angry all truth be told it made her extremely jealous. Maybe just maybe there was something to this after all, maybe she really had fallen in love with Len. No, there was no maybe about it she was truly in love with the blonde-haired boy. She could now only hope that he felt the same way about her.

When Len and the others arrived at school they still saw no sign of Neru. They all figured that she had to be home sick. They said they would go and visit her after school. Len went to his locker only to hear a female voice behind him.

"Len-kun!" The voiced of Tei shouted, causing Len to flinch visibly.

"Good morning Tei, how are you?" Len said trying to sound as polite as he could. Again his thoughts on this girl being mixed. He didn't really need this right now he was too concerned for his best friend.

"Len-kun, I just got a gift certificate to a new cake shop in Akiba, I was hoping that you could come with me." Tei said in an almost sing-song voice, waving the aforementioned gift certificate in the air.

Len was a bit taken a back by this, he had no idea how he should respond. He did consider Tei a friend, not a relatively close one, but friend none the less. She seemed so excited about going with him, he was wondering if he had the heart to tell her no and let her down. New thoughts of Neru crept into his mind. He knew that if he did go with Tei he wasn't cheating on her, since after all they were only best friends, not dating. And, besides if Neru had her heart set on anyone it was most likely Haku as Rin suspected. But, there was the creep out factor how would Tei take his acceptance? Would she see this as a date or only a day out with a friend? Too many questions, too few answers. Finally he made his decision.

"O.K. I'll go with you. When do you want to go?" He asked, she just seemed too excited for him to say no to her.

"I was thinking after school, since the train we take to get home goes through Akiba. It's a date I'll meet you at the back gate of the school o.k." She said as she glompped onto him and chastely kissed his cheek.

Len knew he was blushing as he told Tei no problem, and reflexively returned the hug. What he didn't know was that just out of his line of sight Neru saw and heard the whole thing. She felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Well, be that as it may she wasn't going to let this show. She would be happy for her best friend, because she had heard that sometimes if you love someone you have to let them go. She knew that whatever happened she would still have him as a friend even if that would be the biggest source of heartache ever.

She finally walked up to Len and Tei, doing her best to hide her emotions. "Hey good morning Len, Tei." She said, but said the other girl's name in a very flat tone.

"Oh Neru good morning, me and the others were worried that you might be sick since we didn't see you on the way to school." Len said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

Tei glared at Len for hugging Neru Len didn't see it but Neru did. "Well, so you two are going out now? That's great I'm happy for you both." Neru said through clenched teeth.

Tei's glare turned into a smirk. "Yes, me and my Len-kun have made it official. We're going on our first date after school today." She gloated as she wrapped her arms around Len's waist.

Len was speechless it wasn't a date it was just going out with a friend, at least he didn't think it was date. To him it would be no different than going out with Miku or Teto, just hanging out with a friend, but maybe he was wrong maybe it was a date. Did that mean that he and Tei were now boyfriend and girlfriend? He honestly wasn't sure. Just then the bell rang to signal the start of classes the three ran to their classroom leaving everything else unsaid.

For Neru the day felt agonizingly slow. She used nearly all of emotional reserves not to just break down in tears in the middle of class. Thankfully today was only a half day, she didn't think she could've made it through a full day, and to make things worse it was now pouring rain. Well, at least the weather matched her mood. When it came time to say goodbye to everyone she was in a daze. She was so heartbroken she could barely tell up from down. She knew that Haku wouldn't be home for several more hours but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone or not. She didn't know if she wanted to be home or not. Right now there was almost nothing that Neru was sure of, other than she never felt this horrible in her life. She was hurt and she was jealous. Right now Sukone Tei, and not herself, was on a date with her best friend, the only person she wanted to share her whole life with. Neru walked into a park, a park she had been to many times before. The same park where just last spring she and Len had watched the Sakura blooms.

A sad smile came to Neru's lips as she remembered that day. She and Len were sitting next to each other when a single sakura fluttered down in between them. Len had picked it up and carefully tucked the flower behind Neru's ear. He told her that it was beautiful flower for his beautiful friend. She had told him thank you for both the flower and the compliment. He had walked her home afterwards, and when they got to her front door they hugged and said that they'd see each other tomorrow for school. That was the first time that she could remember that she had looked Len squarely in the eyes. She recalled exactly what she saw, she saw a warmth and kindness, something in her mind and heart clicked that day that they'd always be together, that their friendship would never die. They smiled at each other and Len leaned over and gave Neru a small kiss on her forehead. It was just a quick kiss, but to Neru it was so special it basically confirmed what she had known that Len felt the same about her. She was the single most important friend he had. Looking back on it now Neru came to the heart wrenching realization that was the exact moment that she had fallen in love with Len.

Neru walked over to one of the trees in the currently abandoned park dropped her umbrella to the ground and sat at the base of the tree, and cried. She cried harder than she had at any time in her life. She had no care for the rain that now soaking her to the bone, nor did care if anybody saw her. She lifted her head skywards and her tears mixed with the rain. She can't believe that in such a short amount of time she had gone from figuring out that she was in love to losing the one she was in love with, and to girl who was little better than a stalker if the stories were to be believed. She'd never forgive Tei for this, but at the same time, Len seemed happy with her, who was she to get in the way of her best friend's happiness? As long as he was happy she would be happy for him, or at least that's what she desperately wanted to believe. Finally Neru had finished crying she tried to stand up so she could go home, but found that she lacked the strength to stand. Her arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the rain but she was completely soaked form head to toe, and she was now freezing, before she could try to get up again she heard a voice call her name.

"Akita, Akita Neru?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A VOCALOID FIC, SO I HOPE I DIDN'T SCREW UP TOO MUCH. HOPE TO HAVE PART 2 FINISHED SOON. PEACE OUT FOR NOW, INVID HELLCAT (5/16/14)**


End file.
